Los ojos azules
by Aceite y Agua
Summary: ¿Alguien se puede imaginar qué es lo peor que podría sucederle a Francia? Aquí tienes la respuesta.


_Himaruya blablabla_

* * *

**Los ojos azules **

Francia entra con un cepillo de Prusia en la mano y cara de DRAMA.

—Una… —traga saliva sin poder ni pronunciarlo. Inglaterra, que está poniéndose los calcetines, le mira.

—What?

—¡Una!

—Una what?

—Una ¡UNA! —le tiende el cepillo, temblando casi.

—Es… ¿Una cana? ¡ES UNA CANA!

—¡NO LO DIGAS!

—¡Pero si eres rubito! ¡No se te ve!

—¡Pero es una caaaana! ¡Una cana en mi hermosa cabellera! ¿Y luego qué sigue? ¿Que se me caiga el...? —palidece.

—¡Culo!

—Noooooon! —manos en el culo.

—Y arugaaaas.

El francés se tira al suelo y se hace bolita

—¡ESO NO VA A PASARME! —berrinche—. ¡NO QUIERO NO QUIERO! ¡PREFIERO MORIRME!

—Y luego usar gafas para todo y un bastón para andar y no hablemos de perder el vigor...

—Waaaaaaaaaaah! NOOOOO! —chillido ahogado tapándose la cara.

—Y vas a dejar de tener el encanto con todo el mundo, las jovencitas te van a ver como a un viejo, ¡no como un joven encantador! —Inglaterra le pincha un poco con un palo.

—¡No quierooo! ¡Eso no va a pasarme! —chilla genuinamente angustiado.

—Solo te van a querer las palomas para que les des de comer cuando se te curve la espalda y se te atrofien los huesos.

—Tais-toi! —patalea un poco... ¡haciendo berrinche!

—Que si sigues en esa postura, te pasará en como dos minutos.

—¡A mí no va a pasarme eso! Yo voy a ser hermoso SIEMPRE! —toma el palo con el que le pica y le mira entre el pelo un poco revuelto que tiene en la cara.

—Ya verás, ya.. y si piensas que una cana es mala, espera que se te caiga el pelo y empiece a salir por la espalda y el culo y se te manche y arrugue la piel y te salgan varices todas las carnes te cedan para tener barriga... y...

—Nooooon! Non! —proptesta pataleando otra vez—. ¡A ti se te va a olvidar decir que me odias y vas a empezar a decirme la verdad!

—¡A mí no se me va a olvidar nada!

—¡Y se te van a olvidar tus cuentos y tus historias y todos tus secretos! ¡Esos los recordare YO y los sabré mejor que tú!

—¡No! —desconsuelo, entrando en pánico.

—Y voy a tener que recordarte quién soy porque... —le mira desconsolado también—, no quiero que te hagas viejo así... Prefiero que tengas canas y se te caigan los dientes —se sienta en el suelo acercándose a él.

Inglaterra se hace bolita porque le sabría muy muy mal y se sentiría muy solo de olvidar sus cuentos e historias. Francia le abraza y él le abraza de vuelta.

—No te vayas si se me olvidan —susurra. Francia niega con la cabeza.

—Yo voy a recordártelos todo el tiempo —asegura—... Y si algún día me hago feo y calvo y se me caen los dientes... ¿Me dirás tu alguna cosa bonita?

Inglaterra sonríe más tranquilo y le abraza con más fuerza.

—No... —miente.

—Eres crueeeel —dramatiza un poco pero sonríe levemente y se le acurruca.

—Pues tú eres y serás siempre una rana fea.

—No soy una rana fea —diálogo que se ha repetido diez mil millones de veces en dos mil años que van.

—¡Eres la rana más fea! —respuesta habitual desde los cinco años.

—Tú eres tonto y ya no te quiero —el diálogo varía... En el idioma utilizado. Lenguas muertas o no, la idea es idéntica. Unos segundos de vacilación.

—¡Pues me da igual si una rana fea no me quiere! —más sentido de lo que siempre quiere que suene.

—¡No soy una rana feaaa! —protesta.

—¡Eres la rana más feaa!

—Nooooon! ¡Soy hermoso y te gusto y me quieres!

—Noooo! —sonrojo.

—Oui! —levanta un poco la cara, oh, sí... Llorosita, lo crean o no... Y le mira sonriendo un poco—. Meee quieeeereeees.

—No lo hago, ¡eres feo!

—Non! ¡No soy feo!

—Of course yes, mira... —se aparta un poco y le pasa la mano por el pelo, hundiéndosela con cuidado, acariciándole—. Con tu feo pelo dorado que parece un campo de maíz al viento, que está sucio y es pegajoso y que se mueve todo el tiempo enredándose y que demás refleja la luz del sol...

Francia sonríe un poquito ilusionadito con esa frase... Actuando con cautela, eso sí como si Inglaterra fuera un venadito bebe, sin querer espantarle. Él baja la mano y le acaricia la mejilla.

—Y tú barba de vagabundo que pincha y es desagradable y te da un aspecto desarreglado y desaliñado —se la resigue con los dedos haciéndose cosquillas con ella.

Francia entrecierra los ojos, mirándole de reojo y sonríe un poquito más con el corazón acelerado.

—Y... —sube la mano sin dejar de acariciarle—. Tus cejas aburridas que dibujan dos arcos perfectos —las dibuja con el dedo.

Le mira el dedo conforme le resigue las cejas, cada vez tranquilizándose más.

—Y tu frente redondita y tu pómulos sonrosados —levanta la otra mano y se la pasa por los pómulos como queriendo aprenderse sus formas para esculpirle—. Que se ponen a veces del color suave de las rosas. Y tus ojos grandes de pestañas infinitas, en cuyo azul te puedes perder como en más profundo de los océanos...

Francia le mira embobado, con la boca medio abierta y los ojos brillantes.

—Siempre me hacen pensar en tiempos remotos, en el cielo claro sobre las praderas cuando corríamos y jugábamos a ser mayores... en el mar y los tiempos de libertad de la época de las conquistas... y en azul real de satén de la bucólica decadencia... en como parecían ser lo único de color intenso durante la cruel guerra que todo lo vuelve gris...

Francia abre los ojos como platos, cada vez más, clasificando, ordenando y guardando cada cosa que le ha dicho. Seguramente mañana podría citar CADA palabra.

Inglaterra parpadea, sonríe y en vez de mirarle los ojos le MIRA los ojos.

—No se me van a olvidar mis historias, las veo todas ahí cuando te miro —nota. Ojitos azules llorosos otra vez, sonriendo conmovido.

—Me haces sentir el hombre más... El más... —susurra sin palabras.

El británico le pasa el dedo suavemente bajo los ojos para quitarle las lágrimas.

—Ay, Angleterre... No sabes las cosas que me haces sentir —susurra cerrando los ojos y sonriendo.

—Pues... —se sonroja un poco—. ¡Ni te creas que tu nariz o tus labios son mucho mejores!

Francia se le echa al cuello abrazándole.

—Te quiero muchísimo, Angleterre —susurra.

El inglés se sonroja un poco más, nerviosito y traga saliva.

—Muchísimo, como nadie nunca va a quererte nunca, NUNCA —asegura sinceramente.

—Al final, todas mis historias son azules por tu culpa —susurra temblando un poquito, en una declaración... rara.

—¿Azules? —pregunta suavemente

Sonríe sin contestar porque se refiere a sus ojos y a lo que le ha dicho que ahí están todas.

—No sé qué habría sido de mi sin tus historias... —sonríe pensando que la mitad de sus ideales en la vida han partido de una y otra manera de fantasías salidas de los cuentos del inglés.

—Pues que además de una rana fea hubieras sido aún más tonto y te hubieras portado siempre como una niña.

—Eso también es muy posible —sonríe negando con la cabeza—, lo de la niña...

—No es muy posible, es completamente verídico —intenta picarle. Francia se ríe.

—La verdad es que si soy capaz de pegarle a alguien o de defenderme a golpes es completamente gracias a ti —admite.

—Y no lo eres, así que ya ves —sonríe. Francia le saca la lengua.

—Toda la vida fuiste el príncipe encantador de mis historias... Lástima que luego te echaste a perder.

—Ja! ¡Pues tú siempre fuiste el dragón!

—¡Un dragón muy guapo!

—Noo uno feo y verrugoso de color verde y grandes cuernos que echa fuego por la boca —hace muecas y gestos de miedo con las manos.

—Angleterreeee! —protesta riendo un poco—. ¡Yo no podía ser el malo! ¡Yo era lindo y guapo y te hacia sonrojar!

—¡Por eso eras el maloo! —responde y de repente cae en la cuenta—. EH! NO! WAIT!

Francia se ríe de buena gana.

—¡Esa es toda una confesión!

—Nooooo! —se le echa encima y le hace rodar por el suelo intentando hacerle cosquillas o despeinarle o chafarle o algo, aun no lo tiene claro, jugando

—OuiiAaaahhhh! —grita y de ríe haciendo esfuerzos bastante en vano por detenerle, gritando como nena y haciendo trampa, toqueteándole el culo.

—Waaaaah! —intenta defenderse

Un ratito después, Francia está ahogándose en el suelo de la risa.

E Inglaterra se ríe también... un poquito menos un instante en que recuerda que iba a describirle también sus labios con la esperanza de conseguir un beso que se perdió en el traspaso.

Hasta que Francia le mira con la cara de Nala en el rey leon "ojitos brillantes, parpadeo parpadeo, aún sonriente". El británico se sonroja y traga saliva con esa cara.

El francés sonríe un poco más aún y se le acerca levemente, humedeciéndose los labios.

Inglaterra vacila nervioso porque Francia siempre parece leerle la mente y siempre le pone nervioso.

El galo se le acerca lentamente hasta rozarle los labios, al inglés se le detiene el corazón un segundo, cerrando los ojos.

Francia sonríe acariciándole los labios muuuuy suavemente con los suyos. Inglaterra contiene el aliento, entreabriéndolos sin poder evitarlo.

Le roza con la lengua cerrando los ojos también abrazándole y tirando hacia sin para que le bese y ahí va el otro idiota a buscarle

Sonríe en el beso que es de esos laaaaargos y reparadores como solo ellos se dan y vamos a darles el premio a la habilidad para algunas cosas. Sólo ellos dos hacen todo esto.

* * *

_Especialmente para Valnic en su cumpleaños, porque se hace vieja. ¡Feliz mayoría de edad!_


End file.
